


Return to the Concern

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [26]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Watanuki goes swimming with Doumeki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to the Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Swimming/day at the beach, from a old Tumblr Challenge that I'm not sure where it originated from xD It's a year or two old but the prompt is still good~
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

Watanuki frowned at the water washing up onto the beach, the lap of the waves against the sand. It wasn't that he didn't like swimming. He enjoyed swimming a lot, actually, even if he hadn't done it in a long time, but...

"I don't know about this."

"Why?"

Watanuki clenched his teeth, and did not look around at Doumeki, who was standing a half step behind him, arms crossed even if his face was impassive. "I don't know, okay? I haven't been swiming in forever!"

"Don't tell me you don't remember how to swim."

"I remember how to swim just fine!" Watanuki growled. "I just..." He cast his gaze out towards the unforgiving ocean spread out in front of him. "I just don't know if this is such a good idea, really."

"It was your suggestion."

Did he have to state the obvious so much??? Watanuki wanted to stomp his foot, but he blew out a breath instead. "I know it was. There's just usually so many spirits."

"Do you see any now?"

Watanuki didn't. He looked left, and then right, and then shook his head.

"There you go." Doumeki strode past him, padding into the water without any preamble.

Watanuki glared at his bare back as he walked by, his... exposed skin. Tanned, and smooth like caramel, and Watanuki was distracted by his shoulderblades, and the swimming trunks that set low on his hips.

Whoops, he was staring.

"Are you coming in or what?" Doumeki glanced over his shoulder.

Watanuki frowned again, taking a step forward. His feet sank into the wet sand, and the water lapped up against his toes. "Don't rush me."

Doumeki turned around, already waist deep in the water already. "Come on," he repeated, managing to sound a tiny bit exasperated. He held out his hands, mockingly, a moment later, like a parent would to entice their child.

"Hey!" Watanuki _did_ stomp his foot now, pointing accusingly at him. "Don't you even take that tone with me, I don't need your help!"

Doumeki dropped his hands. "Yeah, right." He turned away, and waded further into the water.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! _Hey_!" Watanuki pushed forward, wading into the water. It was cold against his legs and it made him shiver, goosebumps popping up against his skin. It was kind of an unfamiliar feeling. He hoped it got used to it quickly. Actually, he hoped that he remembered how _to_ swim. "There, I'm in the water, are you happy?"

Doumeki looked at him for a long moment, blankly, just staring into his eyes without a hint of emotion towards what he was thinking. And then, sarcastically: "Wow".

"Don't you ‘wow’ me!"

Doumeki didn't respond to that. Instead, he replied with a different train of thought entirely, and it was back to his usual, muted concern that sometimes came on jobs for Yuuko. "Are you feeling okay?"

Watanuki stopped flailing.

"No spirits?"

Watanuki glanced around, again. But there was nothing. There were no souls lost to the sea awaiting to take him into the murky depths. There were no spirits lurking to suck him away into nonexistance. That was... nice. "No."

Doumeki nodded once. "Good."

He reached over and pushed Watanuki over into the water.

Watanuki lost his balance easily, not expecting the shove, and the cold water enveloped his entire body, stinging his eyes and his nose and his throat as he gasped. He raised his head above the surface - it wasn't _that_ deep - and coughed and spluttered and glared up at Doumeki, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"... You didn't," Watanuki growled.

Doumeki raised an eyebrow.

"It's on," Watanuki continued, and, if he tackled Doumeki into the water and managed to pull his shorts off later into the afternoon, well.

You know what.

Doumeki deserved that.

(Gosh, Watanuki had _way_ too much fun with this stiff.)

 


End file.
